Kate McReary
Kate McReary (1981 - 2008, optional death) is a 27-year old potential love interest of Grand Theft Auto IV protagonist Niko Bellic. She is the sister of Patrick, Francis, Gerald and Derrick McReary, the only daughter and the youngest child of Maureen and an unnamed father. She works at the community center in Dukes. At first, Packie tells Niko to stay away from her, but later encourages Niko to go out with Kate. She holds traditional values, and according to Patrick, "she won't put out". Despite this, the player is still given the option to try and join Kate inside. According to Patrick, Kate witnessed several bloody fights between her brothers; seeing Gerry beating Francis was a traumatic childhood experience for her (she was in therapy for quite a while). Over time she has apparently become accustomed to living close to violent crime, liking Niko despite disapproving of his lifestyle. In extreme contrast to all his sons, Mr. McReary had an excellent relationship with Kate and was pretty much never angry at her. She plays a pivotal role at the end of GTA IV's story. Dating Kate is a bit more complicated to date than the other girlfriends. She prefers Niko to wear clothing from Modo. Her activities are also limited as well, seeing as how she does not like to go bowling, or see a show at both Perestroika and Split Sides. As stated before, no matter how many times you try to "try your luck" at the end of a date, the player will never be invited inside because she only considers Niko to be a friend. Kate's conversations with Niko, after getting her drunk, will eventually reveal that she knew that her father was molesting her brothers. She doesn't explicitly state that her father was a child molester but she does cry that she knew what he was doing to her brothers. One may deduce at first that she knew their father was beating the boys however once Packie reveals that their father molested both him and Gerry one can conclude she knew her father was molesting her brothers but kept quiet since her father did not molest her. She thinks her brothers' bad and illegal behaviors are a means to rebel against their father. Unlike some other girlfriends, Kate does not have a special ability which can be unlocked. She sleeps from midnight to 8am. Cars Kate likes: *Cavalcade FXT *Cognoscenti *Comet *Dilettante *FIB Buffalo *Feltzer *Feroci *Huntley Sport *Manana *PMP 600 *Patriot *Rancher *Rebla *Sabre GT *Sentinel *Sultan *Super GT *Turismo *Vincent Restaurants/bars Kate likes: *69th Street Diner or any other diner. *Drusilla's *Steinway Beer Garden *Comrades Bar *Lucky Winkles *Jerkov's Bar *Pool *Darts Venues Kate dislikes: *Cluckin' Bell *Burger Shot Notable Outfits Kate has three kinds of outfits in GTA IV. In Harboring a Grudge, Waste Not Want Knots, and I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle, she wears a white sweater and a black shirt with denim jeans. In Mr and Mrs Bellic, she wears a green sweater and a multi-colored shirt with black pants. In Undertaker and dating (after she dies in Mr and Mrs Bellic), she wears a black sweater with a black shirt and black pants. Mission appearances GTA IV *Harboring a Grudge *Waste Not Want Knots *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle *Undertaker *Payback (Post-mission phone call) *One Last Thing (Voice) Deal Ending *If the Price is Right (Post-mission phone call, Deal) *A Revenger's Tragedy (Post-mission phone call, Deal) Revenge Ending *Mr and Mrs Bellic (Killed by Jimmy Pegorino, Revenge) Endings Kate's ultimate fate depends on Niko's decision to either do the deal or exact revenge. * If "Deal" is chosen, Kate is mad that Niko for not killing Dimitri when she told him to, and does not attend the wedding. After Niko kills Dimitri to avenge Roman, Kate calls him, telling him that she heard of his cousin's death, and will be there for him. * If "Revenge" is chosen, Kate is happy that Niko decided to kill Dimitri rather than do the deal, she attends Roman's and Mallorie's wedding with Niko, during the wedding Kate is killed by Jimmy Pegorino (who was aiming for Niko) and Niko takes revenge on Pegorino for Kate's death. Later, after Niko has killed Pegorino, Roman says that he and Mallorie are expecting a baby and if it's a girl she will be named after Kate. Trivia * Unlike most major characters in the game, Kate has never committed a crime or misdemeanor. This idea is reinforced through the storyline missions and date dialogue, as well as her not having a record in the LCPD Database. Despite this, if Niko steals a car during a date with her, she will drag any passenger out of the car. * Kate's favorite radio station is The Vibe 98.8. * During the mission Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (Revenge), it is the only time Kate will respond positively to clothing from Perseus. * Like most characters in the game, Kate will don a unique helmet when riding alongside the protagonist on a motorbike. Her helmet is white, with swirls of light green on the sides, unlike the other girlfriends, who all wear a pink helmet with no visor.' * In the official guide for GTA IV, it states that Kate likes clothing from Russian Shop, but if the player wears anything from Russian shop while dating Kate, she will insult the outfit. * Out of the 5 girlfriends in GTA IV, she doesn't have a special reward when 100% fondness is reached; the same as Michelle. * Kate is the only girlfriend who will not invite you in after a date * Rarely, if you choose the "Revenge" ending, once the whole story completes, she will call you and she says how much she misses Niko and regretted that she did not confess her love for Niko. This is proven either be a glitch or a hint that Kate is still alive. Glitch If you select "Deal" and you have not been dating Kate before the mission it creates a glitch. When she calls and says she has heard about Roman's death and says she will be there for Niko. Then Niko cannot call Kate up. If the "Revenge" ending is chosen, she may still contact the player due to a glitch. She shows up as an unknown caller and cannot be called back. Gallery Stars kate.jpg Niko and Kate Love.png|Kate kissing Niko. kate.jpg|Kate on the street. Mr. & Mrs. Bellic-Revenge-IV.png|Kate's death. (Revenge) de:Kate McReary es:Kate McReary fr:Kate McReary pl:Kate McReary McReary, Kate McReary, Kate Category:Girlfriends in GTA IV